Thunderbirds are go
by shannzieegan
Summary: This story is set out after the end of the 2004 Thunderbirds movie and before the newer Thunderbirds Are Go TV series. It centres on Alan Tracy and the relationships between each member of the Tracy family.
1. After the hood was arrested

Now of course Alan was now a thunderbird pilot but he was still a child and still needed an education so he needed to continue going to school.

Jeff wanted all his boys to have educations and Alan was going to do the same as his brothers no exceptions. So Alan would go back to Wharton academy and on th3 breaks he would come back to the island and take his role as a pilot. They could handle his bird while he was at school. Alan had agreed to this as he understood where they were coming from and he understood why he needed to go to school.


	2. Normal yet not normal

Alan was sat in his classroom jotting down notes upon notes on his current subject science. Ever since he had become a thunderbirds pilot he had become more focused in his classes and people had noticed.

His father was proud and so we're his brothers. His teachers were suprised and the other kids where shocked or annoyed.

Alan wasn't paying attention to anyone but the teacher so he didn't notice Scott stood in the doorway. The class had and we're staring from Scott to Alan. Eventually Scott caught the teachers eye and signalled to Alan.

The teacher looked to Alan and noticed that he was focused on the board and nothing else. This had happened before and it would take alot to get his attention.

"Good luck with that one he's focused on the board. No coming out of that till he works out the equation" the teacher announced

"Easy then" Scott announced

He touched his communicator and John popped up

"This had better be important Scott or I will come down there and kill you"

"Well it seems our dear younger brother follows your footsteps he is glued to the board and I need him like now"

"Fine give me the equation and stand next to him"

"Thanks John"

"Yeah yeah"

He stood next to Alan and signalled to the board and then Alan. The class watched suprised at how these brothers interacted.

"Well that's simple it's ... sprout"

"For the love of god JOHN I was going to work that out"

"Hey don't look at me I just picked up the call. Scott needs you and you weren't paying attention to your surroundings were you"

"Great so now I'm too focused, thanks John"

"Hey its fine sprout don't worry I was the same just do me a favour and give mother hen a good hiding" John tokd him.

"Yeah sure see ya John" Alan ssid as he turned off the communicator and then turned to Scott. "So what exactly do you want Scott" he asked.

"Yeah I need your help with something to do with a meteorite" Scott announced

"Im supposed to be In school. I'm telling dad" Alan announced and began to pack up his stuff.

"Please sprout everyone else is busy and we need to get it done or splat" he begged

"Fine bit I'm flying Tracy1 home and I'm not argueing about it" Alan announced as he began heading for the door.

"Im gonna regret coming for you aren't i" Scott grumbled

"Depends how does being a butler sound scotty" Alan sing songed

"I hate Gordon" Scott groaned

"I heard that. Nice one sprout stick it to him" Gordon announced form the communicator

"Piss off Gordon" Scott yelled

"Oooo grouchy. Bye scotty bye sprout" Gordon announced

"You keep that communicator off last thing I need is dad chewing me out" Scott told Alan sternly

"Alright come on then" Alan announced.

They left the class and the class stared at the door in complete and utter confusion on what had just happened.


	3. First Solo Mission

Like Alan had said he did fly Tracy1 back to the island and then he had to pilot thunderbird 3 to stop a meteorite hurtling towards earth.

He successfully stopped the meteorite but he had to land thunderbird 3 in London to check in the damages of shards of the meteorite.

Unfortunately for him no one had gone over how to handle the media and he was bombarded by them until a police officer came forward to help him out.

"You alright there" the police officer asked.

"Er I'm fine thanks" Alan told the man.

"Ain't you a bit young" he asked.

"Er..." Alan trailed off.

"Thunderbird 3 report" John's voice called out from his communicator.

"This is thunderbird 3. What's the problem thunderbird 5"

"No problem just checking on your status and congratulating you on your first solo mission"

There were gasps around him and Alan looked around nervously.

"Yeah well blame mother hen I was in school and got dragged back to Base and shoved into thunderbird 3. And while we're on that subject please tell me command isn't gonna chew me out when I eventually get back"

"Hey your doing good on covering up our names. I'll tell command all about how well your doing and na I think you'll be fine. How long till your back"

"Im just checking on clean up and making sure there were no casualties and checking if they need any help with it and then I'll be on my merry way home" Alan told John as he motioned to the injured to the paramedic.

"Your on a role sprout. I'll let you get on with it and then you call me back on the way back. I'll relay the information to command and I'll phone the school and give a fake story"

"Thanks at least one of you knuckle heads thinks ahead. See you when your next down space case"

"See ya sprout"

The police officer and the reporters who had overheard were shocked at the conversation. This pilot was still a kid and this was his first solo mission.

Alan quickly took note on all the damages and casualties and filed them into his holopad.

He then walked over to the police and they all stared at him

"Im looking for who's in charge" Alan asked the officers.

"That would be you" an officer called out.

Alan sighed

"No I mean the most senior officer here like your chief" Alan explained.

"That would be me" a man called out. "Im chief Raymond what can I do for ya thunderbird pilot" the man asked.

"Right I've taken notes off all damages and casualties and I'll relay them to my command and we will try to make changes so that less damages occur next time" Alan told the man

"Er kid are you sure" Raymond asked.

"Yes I'm sure. This was my mission so it's my responsibility and I aint happy with it. I'm sure there's something that can be changed and I'll relay information. Now have you got everything covered here" Alan told the man

"Sure sure. You've been here longer than the others they don't usually do what you've done" Raymond explained.

"Well I'll be saying me say on that then. Good day chief Raymond hopefully we meet on better circumstances next time" Alan told the man.

"Good day to you to. Your definitely different but it's a good different" Raymond told Alan.

Alan shook the chiefs hand and then headed back to thunderbird 3 and began his journey home.


	4. A quick Hello and a swift Goodbye

Alan was flying home and was checking all his flight controls to make sure everything was working correctly when his dad popped up with John but he didn't notice them. They stayed silent and watched him as he concentrated on what he was doing.

"Right now I can put it on auto pilot and continue writing up my notes" Alan murmured to himself as he spun round on his seat to look at the computer.

He checked the data and his notes and shook his head.

"Not good enough that leaves enough room for something to go wrong and it could cause serious damage to buildings and people" Alan said as he began to type furiously.

Jeff and John looked at Alan and then looked and eachother and signed off. Jeff called all the boys down to the living room.

"It seems Alan has grown up"

"What do you mean dad" Virgil called out

"He's focused in class, his grades have gone up and he's really focus on his missions. I think he's not happy with the procedure for this type of mission as he's mumbling to himself as he types about too much building damage and casualties" John said as he popped up.

"Sorry about that dad I was talking to Alan. He just filed his debriefing report. Although it's like when Scott does his review reports. He is really focused on procedure here" John announced.

"He's coming into land now" Scott announced as he walked towards them.

They all looked towards the door when they heard Alan and Brains.

"Yeah I have some ideas just let me do some more research with fermat and I'll get back to you on it. Other than that thunderbird 3 is flying fine but when landing she's a bit temperamental" Alan told Brains

"R..r..right Alan I'll g..g..get a look at that" Brains announced

"Oh hey guys what you all sitting around for? Hey dad can we get on with the de-brief I need to get back to school" Alan announced as he entered the room.

"Okay this can't be Alan" Gordon announced

Just then Alan communicator went off and Alan sighed.

"Fermat what's up"

"Y..y..your late"

"What... oh damn. Can you cover for me I'll be like right there I'll fly fast"

"A..a...Alan I'm sure th..th..they'd understand"

"Na fermat they need the tutoring over wise they'll be kicked off the team"

"A..a...alright I'll tell them"

Alan signed off his communicator and turned back to his family and raised an eyebrow.

"So can I go cause..."

"Go Alan, thank you for coming back to help put but I see you have a study class to get to" Jeff announced

"Thanks dad" Alan said as he hugged him. "And can I borrow one of the fast jets that way I can get back quick and can get here quickly if you need me" Alan asked

"Sure I'll call ahead and let them know that your aloud to fly whenever you like"

"Right see ya" he said and turned to Scott "thanks for getting me for that Scott. It was nice and don't be strangers you lot seem to forget to call me" Alan said as he left the room

They all stared at eachother and then looked to John.

"He's still himself. He's just more responsible that's all. He's still Alan... look see he's playing pac man while flying" John told them

"Yeah he's still Alan" virgil announced and shook his head.


	5. Football Teams

Alan arrived at the runway and landed swiftly and easily. When he came out of the jet the engineers and crew on the runway stared at him in shock. Alan shook his head and carried on walking down the steps.

"Kid you know how to fly?" An engineer asked suprised

"Of course" Alan replied

"But your like 14" another called out

"Actually I'm 15 but oh well. My dad called you right. I want the plane looked after. I'll be using it out of the blue so it needs to be in fit condition" Alan told them

"Yeah sure" the head engineer asked

"Great now to get back to school anyone seen a guy driving a pink car- and please dont ask" Alan asked.

"Mister Tracy" Parker called from a distance away

"Hello Parker. To Wharton academy please and as fast as possible I'm running late" Alan told Parker as he buckled up.

Alan ran into the library and the group of boys looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Im so sorry I had to go home to the island there was a family emergency and it was sudden" Alan announced.

"It fine Alan should we get started" one of the jocks told him.

"Yeah so maths and science" Alan announced

They were just packing up when his communicator beeped and John appeared in a flight suit (but it didn't give away that he was from international rescue).

"Hey sprout was calling to make sure you got to school alright you didn't call anyone to let us know" John announced.

"Im fine I didn't crash the jet if that's what your wondering" Alan replied while tidying up his books.

"Of course not your a natural and your gonna follow my lead right" John asked to cover up there conversation incase anyone was listening.

"Yes John I'm following your lead. Who wouldn't want to go to space" Alan played along

"Er Gordon, definitely Gordon" John joked full heartedly.

"Of course not he's a fish. He stinks of chlorine" Alan told him.

"Don't let him here you say that" John warned.

"Yeah yeah I'll hide from him he can't catch me when on land" Alan told him

"So you going to get involved in any sports or gonna daydream all day long about me and the stars"

"Yeah you wish I was daydreaming about you. Maybe I will try out for a sport my running has improved rapidly"

"Really" John asked

"Yeah probably has to do with running through the jungle all spring break with tin tin and Fermat"

"Yeah probably well I'm gonna let you go. Sleep well and try out for the football team you'll do great"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure and I'll even come to watch a match. Alright night sprout"

"Night"

Alan grabbed his bag and looked to the few guys that were still at the table and smiled and waved his hand. They had heard his conversation so they now knew he was going to try out for the team.

"Hey Alan you should try out for the team" one of the guys called out.

"Huh" the others exclaimed

"Ive seen you run. You set a new record in gym the other day we could do with someone with your skill" the guy called out

"Er thanks I'll try out otherwise John will come down from space just to beat the living day lights out of me" Alan told him

"So how long has he been up there for now then" the guy asked

"Er well he came down shortly during spring break cause of an injury so about 3 months now but before that I hadn't seen him for nearly a year" Alan told him

"Wow that's alot of time in space" another called out

"Well he probably came down but I wasn't around as I was at school but I've got the jet in a hanger so I can get home when I need to now" Alan told them

"Wait so you actually fly it" another asked

"Yeah" he answered

"On your own" another asked

"Yeah previously I would of had to of had one of my brothers with me but my dad trusts me to know what to do now so now I fly solo" Alan explained

"Wow" they all chorused.

"Well I'll see you guys at tryouts" Alan told them before leaving


	6. Tryouts and Timeouts

It had been a few days and Alan had been practicing his running and his manoeuvres for the football tryout.

He didn't really have any particular positions in mind so he didn't mind what position he was given in a way.

The morning of the tryouts he headed to get breakfast and sat with the rest of the team as they had openly welcomed him since the study session. He was happy that he had friends to rely on but he didn't want to forget about Fermat so he made sure that Fermat could sit with him aswell.

When he had been asked about Fermat it had been funny.

-flashback start-

"So how do you two know each other" Brody the quarterback and Alans first friend on the team asked.

Fermat and Alan looked at eachother and laughed.

"Fermat lives on the island with me. His dad is an engineer and works for my dad" Alan announced

"Wait what" one of the boys called out

"Yeah so Fermat and I are like never apart but there's Tin Tin as well. Her parents are the house keeper and cook so she is always with us except when she is at her school" Alan told them

"So your friends with your dad's employee's children" another asked

"Yep and dad pays for all 3 of our schooling" Alan told them

"Your nothing like we thought you would be Tracy" Chris told him. Chris was the centre and Alans second friend.

"L..l..let me guess. S..s..self centred snotty r...rich kid" Fermat stuttered

"Something along those lines" Chris mumbled

"Yeah well my dad is tough on the rules and the whole when you earn it thing. It's enforced on all Tracy men and Tin Tin and Fermat" Alan told them.

-flashback end-

This morning they all chatted about the tryouts and talked about how whatever position Alan was given would be great and if it meant one if them had to be a reserve or move positions then they didn't mind.

When they arrived on the field for tryouts they didn't look at the stands as they didn't want to make Alan nervous in case of who might be sat there.

The coach gave them a bunch of drills to run and plays to play out and then he called them all in.

"Right so we have adjustments to make"

Everyone looked at Alan and grinned to encourage him.

"Right Thomas your games gone down I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to give your spot to someone else"

"It's fine coach I was gonna talk to you about that I was gonna leave the team as I need to focus on my studies"

"Alright. Brody your now the new wide receiver"

Mumblings went through the group"

"Now Tracy you sure you never played for a team"

"Er no only with my brothers. So it's alot of dodging and running" Alan nervously laughed and Brody and Chris chuckled.

"Well meet your position quarterback"

"No way" Alan breathed

"Er yes way" coach chuckled

A few other people were adjusted and then they were set free. The guys all patted him on the back and when they moved to let him walk they all froze.

Alan walked forward and froze too and then glared at the guys in front of him.

"Really I mean really guys"

"Aw the sprout is angry" Gordon mocked

"Oi watch it fish. You might be fast in the water but were on land" Alan told him

"Yeah we're on my turf so knock it off" Virgil announced

"If you lot keep argueing I'll ship you all to space and we know how that would end" John announced as he walked round his brothers mock glaring at them.

"Gordon throwing up. Virgil moping and me piss arsing about" Alan supplied as he took off his shirt and padding and then proceeded to chuck the shirt at Gordon.

"Okay that's nasty. You stink" Gordon grumbled

"Right so I though it was supposed to be John coming down from space to see me not John and the merry men" Alan asked them

"Yeah these two found out and wanted to come see you play" John tokd him.

"So what position?" Virgil asked

"I got quarterback" Alan told them

"Smother hen is gonna freak when I tell him" Gordon cheered

"You two are mental with the nicknames" virgil grumbled as he gave Gordon a noogie

"Hey help Alan help"

"Hey you big teddy bear get off him" Alan said as he jumped on virgil back

"Er John little help"

"You attacked one of the terrible two in front of the other you are so on your own till we get home and then gords will have a time out most likely"

"No fair" Gordon whined

"So no pool for you cool" virgil announced

"Right you lot I'm going to have a shower and then I'm going to study. Have a safe flight and give me a call later"

"Yeah sure sprout. See ya Fermat" John said before giving Alan a hug and then dragging the other two away.

"B..b..bye John, Gordon, v..v..Virgil" Fermat called as they all walked in different directions.

"Yeah you definitely ain't what we thought you were like" Chris announced as they all head into the locker room.


	7. Revelations

It had been a few weeks since the football tryouts and Alan was actually enjoying being in school. He could see why his dad had wanted him to continue with school before becoming a thunderbird and he wouldn't change a thing if he could.

He had played one game so far and everyone had been on a mission so they couldn't make it. They had been apologising continually for that and Alan had told them everytime that he understood.

Alan and the guys had been tossing the pig skin around on the field when everyone else had run towards the common room. Now in Alan's school that only meant one thing - the thunderbirds on television.

Some of the guys got up to go check it out too so Alan followed them through aswell. When they arrived in the common room they headed to the front of the room to get a better look and we're suprised at what they saw.

On the television was a live coverage of the thunderbirds in mission and they were all on the ground not in the birds. Alan was suprised to see that they had taken his idea and they were going ahead with it.

The reporter was talking about the unusual behaviour of seeing the thunderbirds out of their planes and interacting with people. She also went on to talk about the fact that they used code names.

Alan looked around the room and saw that everyone was paying attention to the screens. He looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Actually the first member that we saw on the ground was the pilot of thunderbird 3. He made a report while helping people out on all the changes he wanted to make and how he wasn't impressed with the outcome of his mission. We were suprised to overhear him talking to thunderbird 5 and find out it was his first solo mission" chief Raymond told the reporter.

Alan was now staring at the screen in shock and he was even more shocked when the rest of his family stood in front of the camera being asked questions.

"Well we heard about the pilot of thunderbird 3 but I remember you piloting thunderbird 3 only last week" the reporter said and then motioned to his dad

"Yeah I was piloting thunderbird 3 last week but thundebirds 3 is not my bird. I'm the commander so I give instructions and encourage them"

"Where is thunderbird 3's pilot then" the reporter asked

Scott looked at his watch and laughed "thunderbird 3's pilot will be eating lunch right now or sleeping. Either way he's in school"

Alan slipped away from the crowd but made sure he could hear the televisions and then turned on his communicator.

Everyone else in the common room watched as the thunderbirds continued to answer questions. But as one of them was answering a question thunderbird 1's pilots communicator started to angrily beep. Everyone stared at the communicator even the thunderbirds.

"Im gonna guess that that's not space case" thundebird 4s pilot said as he moved away form 1

"No that is not me" thunderbird 5's pilot said as he popped up on 2's communicator.

"Er you should answer it. It could only get worse if you dont" 2 announced

"You don't think he was watching do you" 4 asked

"One way to find out. Answer it" the commander told them

All the Wharton boys watched patiently as the pilot of thunderbird 1 flipped open the communicator and the image of thunderbird 3 popped up.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fly back to Base and strap you to 3's jets" a voice grumbled

"Im so out he's mad" thunderbird 4 announced

"Fish your not helping" thunderbird 3 growled

"Hey it wasn't even me it was smother hen" thunderbird 4 grumbled

"Hey hey boys" the commander cut in

"Okay okay I apologise. I shouldn't of said that im sorry. How was I supposed to know we haven't heard from you in like 3 days" thunderbird 1 announced

"I have exams and I've been busy" thundebird 3 defended himself

"Yeah we know alright. Now you good or do I still need to hide" thunderbird 1 asked

"Your good but mug me off on tv again and I'll ship you to 5 so space case can have a break" he warned

"Your so dead" thunderbird 2 whispered to thunderbird 1

"Understood now go revise or I'll come over there and make you revise" thunderbird 1 told the communicator

"Im good thanks" thunderbird 3 announced before cutting off

The thundebirds all looked at eachother and then shook their heads

"He's totally larking about" tundebird 4 announced

"Alright leave him alone he's had a busy week." The commander told them all.

The interview didn't continue after that but there was no need to continue really. Anyone watching could easily tell that these pilots were close.


	8. Reward trips and Hostages

So far the school year had been going great and Wharton Academy's football team was doing really good in this year's football league. The school was impressed with how focused Alan was on the team and on his studies and they were delighted by the results that came from him being so focused.

So they decide to treat the team to a trip out. They had also realised that Fermat had been helping Alan with getting the teams grades up and they decided to let him join in on the trip aswell.

The trip was to go out to a carnival a little distance away and then they would drive back later in the evening.

The boys all had alot of fun at the carnival and we're all excitedly chatting on the coach on the way back. That was until the bus swerved to the side of the road and the guys with the guns came on.

Alan and Fermat had sat at the back of the bus with Brody, Chris and a few others. Alan and Fermat quickly slipped their phones and communicators into the waistband of their trousers.

One of the guys with the guns came down the Isle collecting all electronics. When he reached Alan and Fermat Alan was quick to answer.

"We left them in the dorm we were doing some tinkering to them to see if we could improve them"

The guy with the gun grunted and headed back to the front of the coach. Alan watched carefully as the gunmen conversed and waited patiently to find out what was going on.

The other boys watched Alan and followed his lead. When the gunmen looked up and saw that all the children sat relitively calm they were suprised.

"So your all looking calm" one of them leered.

Some of the boys flinched and a few looked in Alan ' s direction. This didn't go unnoticed by the gunmen

"Ah so Alan Tracy is star quarterback and everyone follows his lead huh. No suprise there" the man said as he strode towards Alan.

"Im gonna guess this is a personal vendetta either against my father or Scott" Alan announced not sounding interested at all.

"So the kids smart like John" the one at the front of the bus announced.

"No I'm just not an idiot. I can see the signs in the way you move and the way you talk. Go ahead take your video send it off to my father but I'll give you advice now shall i" Alan told the men

"What" the gunman closest to him asked sounding unfazed.

"You better hope you run fast or you hide good because as soon as my family sees this video your currently filming. And don't say your not because I aint stupid. They'll come after you with everything they've created and they won't hesitate to kill you" Alan told the man plainly and in a dark voice.

A few of the kids around the bus gasped and one of the gunmen froze while the other simple laughed.

"I would love to see them try. Let's go get the bus moving old man or you'll be the first person shot" the gunman announced as he headed back to the front of the bus.


End file.
